Stranded
by Padme18
Summary: Teyla and John are stranded on another planet with no way home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters

The ground shook as the team ran up the hill to the Stargate. Rodney and Ronan reached the gate first and stood waiting for Teyla and John to catch up. Rodney and the other scientist's had discovered that the planet was having small tremors and that it was a matter of time before they turned into a major earthquake. The team had been trying to evacuate the inhabitants to Atlantis when the earthquake hit.

The last of the inhabitants of the planet stepped through the gate as John and Teyla reached the top of the hill.

"Go!" John yelled to Ronan and Rodney to signal them to go through the gate. The two nodded and turned to walk through the gate disappearing from sight.

Just then the tremor got more intense causing the gate to begin to blink on and off and John and Teyla to fall to the ground. John smacked his head on a jagged rock that was sticking up thanks to the earthquake and didn't move. Teyla on the other hand, twisted her leg as she hit the rocky terrain and she could hear the snap of bones. Teyla half crawled half dragged herself over to John to make sure he was still alive.

Suddenly, one of the chevrons broke off the gate and smashed through the DHD. The gate immediately shut off. Then Teyla passed out.

As soon as Rodney and Ronan walked through the gate to Atlantis they quickly made their way to the control room.

"Teyla and Sheppard are on their way," Ronan said confidently.

Then the gate began to blink on and off.

"What's going on?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked.

"Everything's fine on our end, it must be something wrong with the gate on the planet," a young technician answered. Within moments the gate shut off completely.

"Dial the planet," Dr. Weir ordered.

"No wait!" McKay yelled, "This happened at the SGC once and Teal'c became stuck in the Stargate," he said just a little too fast.

"Teal'c was stuck in the gate?" Dr. Weir asked confused.

"Yes, the gate was malfunctioning when SG-1 was coming through. It shut off just after Teal'c walked through and he never reassembled in the gate room. He became stored in the gate. If they walked through the gate before it shut off, Teyla and John have also become stuck in the gate. By activating it from here we will erase them," he finished out of breath.

"You mean they could be stuck in there?" Ronan asked as he pointed to the gate.

"Yes. Now Col. Carter and I were able to come up with a way to get Teal'c out by using the DHD the Russian's had, except the DHD blew up in the process," Rodney explained further.

"What if they're still on the planet and have become stranded?" Ronan asked.

"It's a possibility but I'm not going to risk activating the gate to find out. Rodney I want you and Zelenka to work out a way to make what Col. Carter and you did at the SGC work here," Elizabeth ordered her team. She then turned to Col. Caldwell who had been listening to the conversation, "Can you take the _Deadalus_ to the planet and see if they're there."

"I can be there in a day, but what about any other teams that are off world?" the Colonel asked.

"The only other team off world is Major Lorne's, and they're not due to check in for another 18 hours," Dr. Weir answered him.

"I'll swing by and let them know the situation. We don't want them coming through the gate before we know if Col. Sheppard and Teyla stepped through or not," Caldwell said as he walked towards the door to the control room.

"I'm coming with you," Ronan said as he began to follow.

"And take Dr. Beckett with you too. If they are on the planet, they may be injured," Weir suggested.

"Will do," Caldwell said as he retreated.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Teyla regained consciousness and looked up to see the broken Stargate. She turned her attention to her still unconscious teammate lying next to her. She gently put a hand on his chest and could feel him breathing. Teyla let out a sigh of relief at finding out he was alive.

John moaned and opened his eyes. Teyla putting her hand on his chest had caused him to awaken and he stared up at the clear bright sky.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"We fell during the earthquake and you hit your head on the rocks," Teyla explained.

"That explains the splitting headache," John said as he put hand to his head and felt blood. "How long was I out?"

"I do not know, I also fell unconscious," Teyla answered as a pain went through her broken leg. She then looked up at the sky. "Judging by the position of the sun, it has been several hours."

John took a deep breath and tried to sit up. He received a sharp pain in his chest as he did so. "Great not only do I have a migraine but I've broken a rib"

"That is not the only thing broken. Before I blacked out I witnessed the Stargate breaking. It is impossible to dial Atlantis. I also injured my leg," Teyla told him. For the first time John noticed the twisted and bloody leg. The bone was not sticking out, but it was still in bad shape. There was no way she could walk on it.

Then he turned to see what was left of the DHD. The top had been smashed in by the falling chevron and pieces of the DHD and gate scattered the ground.

"It will be dark soon, we should try and make our way back to the village where there's shelter. I'll see if I can find something to splint your leg with," John suggested as he stood up. "I'll keep in contact using the radio."

Teyla nodded to his retreating back as he made his way to a nearby wooded area. Around twenty minutes later Teyla's radio crackled.

"_I'm on my way back. I found some sturdy branches to use._"

John emerged from the forest five minutes later carrying four long sticks in his arms. He kneeled on the ground in front of Teyla dropping the sticks. He then ripped off one of the sleeves of his jacket to use as ties. He tried to rip the fabric in strips, but failed miserably.

"Allow me," Teyla said. She reached for the fabric sleeve and took out her knife. She proceeded to make several holes in the sleeve with the knife, and then ripped from the holes. The fabric easily came apart and made strips to wrap around her leg. When she was done she handed them to John with a smile on her face.

"I would have thought of that sooner of later," he jokingly said. Then he quickly changed his tone to serious as he set up to splint her leg. "Ok, I'm going to move your leg straight and put it on this stick and then place the others around it," he looked at her when he finished.

"I am ready," she said.

John put his hands on her leg and twisted it until it was straight again. Teyla only winced a little.

"You must have some pain threshold. I'd been screaming by now," John chuckled as he tied the strips of fabric securely.

Teyla smiled. "It did not hurt that much." The two began to put all the supplies they would need into one pack and got ready to make the trek to the village.

"You think you can stand?" he then asked her.

Teyla nodded and grabbed one of his arms. Using her good leg and free arm she pushed herself up while he steadied her. John then wrapped an arm around her waist to support her and they headed off towards the nearest village. Neither spoke as they were trying to keep from falling once again on the rocky, broken terrain.

They reached the village just as night fell and went inside one of the houses that was relatively undamaged. Jon sat Teyla down in a chair and then sat down across from her.

"You should let me look at your head, John," Teyla slightly demanded.

"No, it'll be ok. I've had worse," he answered brushing it off. He was too concerned about Teyla's leg to worry about a gash on his head

"Please John," she pleaded looking at him with sad eyes.

"Alright," he conceded.

Teyla took out the medical kit from the pack they had brought with them. She grabbed a piece of gauze and leaned over to gently wipe the blood off his head. She then took some antiseptic and wiped it on the wound. Finally she placed a band aid over it to keep it from getting infected.

The two stared at one another for a moment before John looked away.

"Thank you," John said to her as he got up and began to walk around the small room.

"You are most welcome," Teyla replied.

"We should probably eat something and then get some sleep, we don't know how long were going to be here," John suggested.

"Yes eating is a good idea, I am famished. But I do not believe that sleep would be wise. We may each have a concussion."

"Then we'll just have to keep each other awake," John said as he sat back down and took out some MREs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Weir walked into the conference room to check on the progress of Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka. They were both furiously typing away on their laptops. Readouts were thrown all over the table and both looked like they needed a break. Lying next to Rodney's laptop was a plate of half eaten food, a staple that seemed to follow him whenever he was trying to figure a problem out.

"Rodney, what's the status on finding a way to get Col. Sheppard and Teyla out of the gate?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need a DHD from another planet's gate, otherwise I'll blow up the one in the control room. And using one in a jumper would have the same effect," he replied speaking rather rapidly like always.

"But we don't want to take one from a planet that needs it for trade," Zelenka added.

"I'll send a jumper with a team to any world were we may be able to get a DHD," Weir said and turned to leave.

XXX

Sun streamed in the broken window of the small house Teyla and John had sought shelter in. They had both fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning and were slumped over a table in the main room. John had spotted the local's version of a deck of cards lying in a pile of belongings at some point and decided to teach Teyla how to play various games.

John was the first to wake up. He was still holding the cards from their poker game in his hand. Slowly he sat up, a sharp pain coming from his broken rib. He glanced over to see Teyla still asleep.

Every time the team was on an overnight mission John loved to watch Teyla sleep. It had become one of his favorite pastimes, if you could call it that. He would usually wait until everyone else was asleep so that he wouldn't get caught. The last thing he needed was rumors about his and Teyla's relationship going around between his officers.

He watched her from across the table. A slight smile spread across her face.

_She must be dreaming._ John thought.

Ever since John had first met the young leader of the Athosians on his first mission, he had believed her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Now, three years later he found himself falling in love with her. It was hard not too.

John reached for his canteen and took a drink and found it empty. He sighed and grabbed Teyla's to find it also empty.

He stood and made his way to the door stopping as he passed Teyla. She had a stray hair across her cheek going towards her mouth. John reached down and brushed the hair behind her ear, being careful not the wake her. She stirred for a moment, but did not awaken. He then turned and left to refill their canteens with water from a nearby river.

XXX

The _Deadalus_ came out of hyperspace above the planet Major Lorne's team was on.

"Major Lorne, this is Colonel Caldwell on the _Deadalus_, do you read?" Colonel Caldwell said over the radio.

"_Go ahead Colonel."_

"Atlantis is experiencing a problem with the gate. Apparently Colonel Sheppard and Teyla may be stuck inside it so no one can dial Atlantis," Caldwell explained.

"_How the hell did that happen?_" Lorne asked a little confused.

"Well, it has happened before with Teal'c at the SGC. Dr. McKay is trying to fix it. We're going to beam up your team when your ready and then proceed to the planet Sheppard and Teyla were on."

"_Understood sir. We're all done here anyway_," Major Lorne responded. Minutes later the team appeared on the bridge of the ship.

"All right, Sgt. get us out of here," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The _Deadalus_ turned and opened another hyperspace window and entered it in a flash of light.

"I still don't understand how they can be stuck in the Stargate," Lorne commented as the ship flew through hyperspace.

"The earthquake began sooner than predicted, and the team was just finishing the evacuation when it started. Ronan and Dr. McKay made it through the gate back to Atlantis, but it began to malfunction due to the quake." Caldwell leaned back in his chair, "The wormhole disengaged before Sheppard and Teyla re-materialized. McKay believes they stepped through the gate before it shut off," Caldwell explained to the Major.

"And that would mean they were stuck?" he asked a little less confused.

"Something to do with being stored in the control or memory crystals. And if the Stargate is activated, we'll loose them," he said waving his hands in the air.

XXX

It had been several days since the earthquake. They had long since run out of MRE's and had resorted to eating the local wildlife. Colonel Sheppard's head was beginning to heal, but Teyla's leg needed to get into a cast or it would never heal right.

John walked into the small house carrying a makeshift fishing pole and two fish. He set them down on the table and turned to look for Teyla. When he left she had been lying on the bed in the corner. Now she was gone.

"Teyla," he yelled into the house. "Where are you?" he said walking further into the room.

"I am here, John," she said emerging from another room. She stumbled forward losing her balance. He took a long step forward and caught her in his outstretched arms.

She looked up to him, her brown eyes locked with his. Their faces were now inches apart. John leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Eagerly, Teyla responded by kissing him back. She wrapped her arms up around his neck as he tightened his grip around her. Suddenly they were engulfed in bright blue-white light and disappeared from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Teyla appeared on the bridge of the _Deadalus_, arms wrapped around each other in a passionate kiss. Neither seemed to notice that they were no longer alone on a deserted planet. They continued to kiss unknowing of the audience they had just acquired.

The entire crew stared at them in shock. Major Lorne was on the far side near the door next to Carson Beckett. He stared with a smile on his face. He had a bet in the Atlantis pool on when the two would get together. Despite Dr. Weir's disapproval, the members of the expedition sill held the ongoing bet.

Carson stood mouth gaping, looking at the scene in front of him. He blinked a few times as if he were seeing things and then promptly closed his mouth. On several occasions he had witnessed that John and Teyla cared deeply for one another. During the time that Teyla was testing her ability to communicate with the Wraith, John had not left her bedside. And during many occasions when John had been injured or sick Teyla would not leave his side either.

On the other side of the bridge was Ronan Dex. He was neither displeased nor amused, but has his usual non-descriptive expression. When he first met John and Teyla he had noticed John was always concerned for Teyla. The more he got to know them, the more he noticed their caring for one another.

Colonel Caldwell on the other hand, was not amused. He cleared his throat loudly. John and Teyla immediately jumped apart.

"I see your both safe," he said, anger in his voice.

"A few minor injures, but other than that I think we're fine." John said turning. His face turned a faint shade of red as he did so.

"From the looks of it you have a nasty gash on your head Col. and Teyla's leg looks broken. Why don't we get you two to the infirmary?" Dr. Beckett said with a broad smile.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'd like to have a word with you later," Caldwell said.

"Yes sir," John said uneasily. He knew he was in deep trouble this time.

XXX

Two days later they were back in Atlantis. John sat in Colonel Caldwell's office waiting for him to get back from his meeting with Dr. Weir. Teyla hadn't spoken to John since they were rescued. He figured she was just as embarrassed as he was at what happened. Colonel Caldwell entered the room and John stood to show respect for the higher-ranking officer. The man sat and John followed.

"Colonel, I don't care about what happened between you and Ms. Emmagen on that planet. But bringing it aboard my ship is another story," Caldwell began.

"I need to know if you love her or not?" he asked John.

John gave a shocked expression. This was not what he was expecting at all.

"I'm not sure, sir. I've never felt about anyone they way I feel about her," he answered a little uncomfortably. Colonel Caldwell nodded.

"In that case I won't report this, and I will instruct my crew that you have been warned. As long as you two don't let your relationship get in the way of doing your job, I won't say anything. But the minute it does. I will. Is that understood?" Caldwell told John sternly.

"Yes sir," John said stunned.

"Good, dismissed," Caldwell finished.

John left and quickly headed to Dr. Beckett's office. He had already spoken to Ronan, who immediately agreed not to say anything, and Major Lorne. Although the Major voiced some concerns over not telling the complete truth to their superiors, he agreed that it wasn't something they needed to know about.

A few personnel were just leaving the infirmary after their post-mission check up when Colonel Sheppard arrived. Dr. Beckett sat at his desk filling out medical files. John approached the office slowly and knocked on the doorframe.

"Colonel Sheppard, is their something I can do for you?" the doctor asked as he looked up.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if you could not mention that little kiss you saw between Teyla and I in your report?" John asked him a little sheepishly. "Or to anyone else."

"Of course John. It's not my place to say anything anyway," the good doctor told him. John nodded a thank you and turned to leave.

"Oh Colonel," John turned back to Beckett, "Good luck with her."

"Thanks Carson."

XXX

John waited outside Teyla's room for her to arrive. She had gone to the mainland to handle some affairs among her people.

As soon as she turned the corner and began to hobble down the hall with her crutches John straightened up and smiled at her. She smiled in return.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you."

"Why is that Colonel?" she asked shyly.

"I, ah, wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you," he rushed to say.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It…was not embarrassing. To my people such an act is something sacred, shared between two people. It is not done in public, that is what embarrassed me," Teyla said as she took a few wobbly steps forward.

"Oh," John said as he looked down at her.

"I hoped that it would be the start of a new relationship between us. For years I have focused on my people and their survival and denied myself any happiness the world has to offer. Now that we have become allies with your people, we no longer live in fear of what the next day will bring to us," Teyla said before taking a deep breath and placing one of her slender hands on his chest.

"Teyla, I'm not…"

She immediately cut him off, "My feelings for you are strong John, I no longer want to avoid the way I feel about you. It's time I allowed myself happiness. Charin's recent death has taught me that life is short, no matter how one dies. I do not want to live the rest of my life with out ever being with you," she finished and looked up into his eyes. John smiled back down at her.

"Well, how can a guy argue with that?" he asked with his trademark sarcasm. With that he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
